Unless
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: "It's Middle School! Girls got prettier, and grades got uglier" -Gabe Duncan, "Unusual Suspects"


**I'm back from the grave!**

**Jk. I just watched Unusual Suspects and thought of this oneshot. It's kinda like Not Even a Little, but not the same story line.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unless**

_"It's Middle School! Girls got prettier, and grades got uglier"_

_-Gabe Duncan, "Unusual Suspects"_

Gabe Duncan, 14 years old. Do you know him? Yes, of course. Would you recognize him? I'm not sure. He is taller than in his glory days, the 12 year old days, also hunkier, but that's probably puberty's fault. He is different than in his glory days too. Back them then girls didn't affect him-well except-no. Let's just say girls didn't affect him. At all. Not even when at cotillions with really pretty purple dresses with a smell of melon-yeah. You get the idea.

_"Gabe. Give me the pen."_

_"Why do you want me to give you the pen?"_

_"Just give it to me!"_

_"You can probably reach it from here Jo. I knew you were tiny, but not that tiny!"_

_The girl stood up from her chair letting it fall on the floor._

_"Oh! So now you're insulting my size... Wrong move."_

_She punched him in the stomach. Gabe flinched in slight pain._

_"Oh... ugh man, ugh... someone's losing their, ugh, touch"_

_The girl got angry took him by the arms and pushed him into the table holding all the pens but quickly lost balance and landed...On top of him._

_"You uh..wanna?"_

_"Yeah I should.. hum yeah."_

_"Hum, yeah, be hum, my guest I guess."_

_The girl got up and too the dust off her her hands and shoulders only to look down at Gabe smirking and winking at her. She frown and kicked him in the nuts._

_That should have done it._

Yup. The glory days. When girls couldn't tell him what to do how to do it. And then he got pulped into the ground. Well only she did it, but-why are we mentioning her so much? Anyways now, he was controlled by them, all of them. It all started that day when she -oh god not her again- came to school after her one year in California.

_"Did you hear?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"The new girl."_

_"What about her?"_

_'She's really something."_

_"Please Jake, please transfer your ideas to me in clear way and try to finish your sentences, you're not making any sense."_

_"So you know Arthur? That kid who came here this year, you know, the really good looking guy who has like every single girl fawning over him?"_

_"Sure."_

_"He said he saw her and she was smoking hot."_

_Gabe slammed him locker._

_"Well what are we waiting for!"_

_Both boys ran to the principals office, somewhere where they usually didn't want to go to but found themselves there anyways._

_Gabe stared at the girl"Oh my god it's-_

_Standing there in front of the principal was a girl. Not just any girl, a hot girl. She had chestnut hair down a little under her bust that was slightly curled and little pieces were put up un a braid showing off her blonde highlights. Her big brown eyes were tinted in mascara but that was all the makeup she had on because of her visible small freckles around her nose. She was wearing tight black jeans with large purple sneakers and a purple sleeveless vest with a white long sleeved shirt under it._

_Gabe gulped, "Jo."_

So that's when girls started interesting him, or at least girl. It's not like he didn't try other girls. He tried Lauren, and Emma, and Jane, and Natalie...But it somehow always came back to her. He never knew why, but it always did. It's not like she'd been helping him stay away from her was it?

_"Oh my god Gabe! How you beat up the toughest guy in school, that was just so, OMG!"_

_"Shut up Jo."_

_Jo leaned onto a locker and smirked, "just trying to set up the mood Stupid, I mean, it's not like you're actually gonna ask her out right?"_

_"Maybe I'm thinking about it."_

_"Oh please, she's not even your type."_

_Gabe smirked and leaned closer to her, "So what is my type?"_

_And she clammed right up._

Those moments never lasted for too long.

_"Jo, I'm asking you a question here," Gabe smirked, knowing he had won._

_"I heard you."_

_"So your answer please?"_

_Unexpectedly, Jo leaned closer to him, sweeping the dust bunnies off his shoulders. It she had looked up, their noses would have been touching._

_"I don't know..." She whispered close in his ear, making him shiver, "I just thought the oh so famous Gabe Duncan would go for someone a little more dangerous."_

And PJ thought that with all of that, he could keep his grade up.

He expects too much from Gabe Duncan.

No one could do that unless-

No.

_Unless he did something about it._

* * *

**Does it sound okay like this? Or should I add more?**

**10 reviews telling me to do more and I will, how about that?**

**Okay, Review please and I hope you liked it!**

**:P**

**Clala**


End file.
